Giuliano Amato/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Giuliano Amato - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Helmut Kohl. tweetimprese.com Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and French President Jacques Chirac. Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian interior minister Giuliano Amato meets his counterpart Nicolas Sarkozy of France at Viminal palace in Rome, 14 July 2006. Nicolas Sarkozy started a two-day visit to Rome. Países Bajos * Ver Giuliano Amato - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Europa del Sur España * Ver Felipe González - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) applauds as Spanish Justice Minister Angel Acebes (top L) and Italian Justice Minister Piero Fassino exchange documents after the two countries signed an accord at Chigi palace in Rome November 28, 2000. The accord, signed on Tuesday, creates a "Common Judicial Space" between the two countries and aims to help Italy extradite suspected mafiosi and terrorists who have fled to Spain. Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato (bottom R) looks on. VP/FMS Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente del Consiglio On. Giuliano Amato in occasione dello scioglimento delle Camere. Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Giuliano Amato.jpg| «Amato sarà Presidente con Napolitano: come i due papi». linkiesta.it Giuliano Amato - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Sergio Mattarella (Imagoeconomica) Bettino Craxi - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Bettino Craxi e Giuliano Amato, direzione del PSI, 28 Gennaio 1985. dagospia.com Giuliano Amato - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andrea Ceccherini in platea tra Giuliano Amato e Giulio Andreotti. andreaceccherini.it Giuliano Amato - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Portuguese Prime-Minister, António Guterres and Portuguese State Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, Jaime Gama welcome the Italian Prime-Minister Giuliano Amato and the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Lamberto Dini. ftp.infoeuropa.eurocid.pt (detalle de la foto). Giuliano Amato - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Massimo D'Alema. Formiche Giuliano Amato - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi và Giuliano d'Amato, hai gương mặt nổi bật có thể thay thế ông Napolitano làm Tổng thống Italia. Giuliano Amato - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio, la pazzesca telefonata ad Amato: "Sai, tu 20 anni fa...". La bomba: cosa gli ha rivelato Giuliano Amato - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti e Giuliano Amato. Dagospia Enrico Letta - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Enrico Letta con Giuliano Amato. Finegil Editoriale SpA Giuliano Amato - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni e Giuliano Amato. Formiche Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip meet Italian Prime Minister Giuliano Amato and his wife Diana Vincenzi prior to a state banquet at the Quirinale Palace on October 16, 2000 in Rome, Italy. Giuliano Amato - John Major.jpg| John Major, British Prime Minister and President in office of the Council; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister; Giuliano Amato, Italian Prime Minister. (detalle de imagen). Credit © European Union, 2018 Giuliano Amato - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Giuliano Amato - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin meets with Italian Premier Giuliano Amato in Rome, June 2000. Fuentes Categoría:Giuliano Amato